wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Wolves
Hailing from the icy death world of Fjörgyn the Wild Wolves are a particularly savage and bellicose chapter of Astartes, created during the Ultima Founding, descended from the venerable and potent lineage of the feral Space Wolves. The Astartes of this Chapter believe they are deeply touched by the Wild Wolf, the Fjörgynian God of the Hunt. It is said that this pseudo-death deity is a potent totem, stalking the land of the living for those deemed unworthy of entrance into the feast-halls of the All-father and consuming them in its massive ravaging jaws. But for those good souls that follow the path of righteousness as espoused by the All-father, these fortunates are guided to the "Hunting Grounds" - the Fjörgynian's afterlife - where they can hunt and feast for all eternity. Like their namesake, the Wild Wolves are savage and fiercely aggressive, their blood burning hot with the potent genetic legacy of the Canis Helix within their veins. These warriors prefer to fight at close quarters and are armed with a variety of melee weapons such as chain weapons, power axes and bolt pistols. Notoriously violent and short of temper, they eagerly rush into the fray, slaying their foes in a hail of blood and gore, battering through the deadliest foes and the direst situations to emerge triumphant, time and again. Chapter History Ultima Founding As the 41st Millennium drew to a close and the Forces of Chaos grew stronger, a miracle occurred - Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines was revived from his ten-millennia long, near-death slumber in stasis. With his resurrection came the arrival of the newly revealed Primaris Space Marines, a new breed of transhuman warriors, superior to the original Adeptus Astartes in every way. Gathering the full might of the Imperium's military forces, Guilliman - now the newly-dubbed Lord Commander of the Imperium - launched his Indomitus Crusade outwards into the galaxy, to reclaim those worlds lost to the Ruinous Powers. With the revelation of the newly revealed Primaris Space Marines, Guilliman ordered that a new Founding would take place - the Ultima Founding. The Primarch also ordered that not only current Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes would be reinforced with the new Primaris, but also new Chapters would be created comprised entirely of this new transhuman warriors. This is where the Wild Wolves came into play. Like all their fellow Primaris Chapters, they too, were created from one of the genetic lines of the nine original Loyalist First Founding Space Marine Legions. This newly incepted Successor Chapter was descended from the gene-seed of the savage Primarch Leman Russ - the Wolf King - along with several other newly formed Space Wolves Successors. Like their fellow Scions of Russ, the Wild Wolves were initially deemed successful, having not succumbed to the genetic curse of their gene-seed - known as the potent Canis Helix. The Indomitus Crusade To counter the Forces of Chaos and help the Imperium, Guilliman, alongside the Emperor's personal guardians, the Adeptus Custodes, the long-forgotten Sisters of Silence and Primaris Space Marines started the great campaign which would come to be known as the Indomitus Crusade. During this crusade the future Wild Wolves were quickly seen as savage and unforgiving. Following the end of this Crusade after over a century of continuous fighting the Wild Wolves, now a fully-fledged Chapter, decided to settle on the world of Fjörgyn, where they quickly made fortifications and also quickly sent Great Companies to aid the Imperium in battle. Birth of the Alpha The current Great Alpha of the Chapter, Brynjar was an Aspirant of the Space Wolves and also a great hunter slaying an entire pack of Fenrisian Wolf by himself, this peaked the interest of Belisarius Cawl the Archmagos Dominus and creator of the Primaris, captured the young aspirant and sent him to the depths of Mars where he would be tested and slowly converted into a Primaris. However, as the process continued down the millennia his inner-beast began to merge with him changing him forever, he became more savage and feral. This unintentionally created the process of merging with one's inner beast. The Wolves and The Hunters Not long after becoming a full-fledged Chapter, the Wild Wolves quickly found one of their brother Chapter - the Bloodied Hunters - a fellow Primaris Space Wolves Successor Chapter. Both Scions of Russ Chapter fought together against the Sons of Torment Chaos Warband. The sheer savagery of the Wild Wolves impressed even the ruthless Bloodied Hunters. The two chapters quickly became allies fighting alongside one another on numerous occasions. On one such occasion, when the Wild Wolves once again fought the Sons of Torment Chaos warband, the Chapter soon found themselves overwhelmed by the superior numbers of the traitors and their deamonic allies. Facing imminent defeat, they found their salvation in the form of the timely arrival of the Bloodied Hunters Chapter, which came to aid their fellow cousin Chapter win against the heretics. However, the Bloodied Hunters had not come alone, for they had three other Chapters with them - the Dusk Howlers, Crimson Prowlers and the Dawn's Wolves. Together, they formed the unofficial collective known as the Sons of Russ. Joined together, these Scions of Russ fought against the servants of Timor, proving to be an unstoppable force. Notable Campaigns Chapter Homeworld The Wild Wolves settled on Fjörgyn an icy death world located Segmentum Pacificus near the borders of the Segmentum Obscurus, not far from the warp rift known as the Eye of Terror, from which the Forces of Chaos come forth from, to raid and pillage. This planet has fauna so dangerous it would put the most dangerous death worlds to shame. The landscape of Fjörgyn is comprised of Boreal forest, tundras and icy mountains. Wildlife On Fjörgyn resides numerous amounts of animals going from the basic Elks and deers to the gigantic Jötunns, on Fjörgyn most of the fauna is dangerous and could take on an entire Fjörgynian settlement without any issues. Here are some notable animals on Fjörgyn: *'Vargrs:'Vargrs are gigantic wolf like creatures that reside in the forests and mountains of Fjörgyn, the most notable feature of these animals apart from their size is that their spines has spikes like vertebrae that shoot out from their back. The Wargs are often used by the Wild Wolves as mounts or Hunting Partners. *'Jötunns:'Jötunns are near mythical creatures that resides in the forests of Fjörgyn, no one truly knows how those creatures came to existence and how their anatomy work as every attempt at capturing one alive was a massive failure. *'Sæhrímnir':Sæhrímnirs are gigantic boar like creatures that are really praised for their meat,the Wild Wolves have developped a tradition that consists of hunting one of this gigantic creatures at the end of each Season of the Wild Hunt and make a great feast with it's meat,if a group of common Fjörgynians help the chapter in taking down one of this beasts they are invited to feast on the meat of the creature as well. File:Wolf.jpg|A rare pict-capture of a Vargr in it's natural habitat. Note, the spikes jutting from it's back. File:Jötunn.jpg|A jötunn standing against an entire settlement of Fjörgynians. File:Sæhrímnir.jpg|A Fjörgynian hunter next to a dead Sæhrímnir Culture The people of Fjörgyn believe in the God-Emperor as the All-father who by his messenger the Wild Wolf leads the hunt. The Wild Wolf is a ferocious beast that represents the God of the Hunt to the people of Fjörgyn. This deadly and potent totem takes the form of a gigantic Vargry with skeletal face. His long, baleful howl heralds the beginning of the event known as "The Season of the Wild Hunt". This event is marked by the rising of the full moon which shines blood-red in the sky. Both predators and prey become overly aggressive and thus killing one is considered a great deed. This event is so respected on Fjörgyn that the Wild Wolves are known to withdraw from active war zones they are currently engaged in, in order to return to their home world for this great hunt. The inhabitants of Fjörgyn also believe that when they die, the Wild Wolf will come to them and lead them to the Hunting Grounds - the Fjörgynians' afterlife conceived as a paradise - in which the hunt is plentiful, endless and the game unlimited. Inhabitants Fjörgynians are fierce and savage people with very tribalistic ways,in their culture hunt is at the center of everything and even religion. The Den The Den is the Wild Wolves fortress monastery,it is built inside the greatest mountain of Fjörgyn and has a complex underground system,the entrance of this fortress takes the shape of a wolf jaw,while the fortress may not look that protected it is actually protected by powerful shields that rivals the ones of the biggest ships. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *'Great Alpha:' The Great Alpha is the Wild Wolves equivalent of a Chapter Master, the Great Alpha's power over the chapter is absolute and cannot be contradicted. This powerful individual is chosen from among the esteemed ranks the mighty Wolf Lords of the Chapter upon the death of the current Great Alpha. The Great Alpha is also the one who send the Packs to the "hunt". *'Wolf Lords:' Also known as Jarls, they are the Wild Wolves equivalent to a captain. This mighty warrior commands one of the Chapter's "Packs" (Company). These veteran warrior epitomises what it is to be one of the Sons of Russ. They are the bravest and mightiest warriors within the Chapter, as their valour and deeds have placed them above all others. Their chosen wolf totem adorns his Pack's banner and is painted on the shoulder pauldron of every Wild Wolves warrior that he commands. *'Alpha:' The Alphas or Thegns, are a Lieutenant equivalent. They serve as the right hands of their Jarls by providing flexibility and helping to direct their Pack's warriors in engagements. In certain situations, when a Pack is spread across multiple combat zones, an Alpha can command one of these demi-company sized formation of warriors, leading his battle-brothers unflinchingly into the teeth of battle. Specialist Ranks *'Shamans of Fjörgyn:' The Shamans of Fjörgyn exist as a series of interconnected orders which provide for the physical, spiritual and technological needs of the Chapter. Occluded to outsiders beneath webs of what outwardly seems superstitious and barbaric, they are more than technicians and specialists, but instead the repositories of the Chapter's history, the keepers of its secrets and the masters of its lore: **'Alpha Shaman Wolf:' This warrior serves as the Reclusiarch of the Chapter. His role is to lead the prayers to the All-father and to say the last blessing to a dying battle-brother. He also ensures the Chapter's genetic legacy remains pure and untainted from corruption, thus ensuring the future of the Chapter. **'Wolf Shaman': The Wolf Shamans serve the dual role of both Chaplains and Apothecaries of the Chapter. These warriors are chosen from the most strong-willed and coldly self-controlled of the of the Wild Wolves brethren, to serve as the Chapter's masters of discipline, instillers of its culture, wardens both of the gene-seed and the memory of the Chapter. They are charged with overseeing the implantation of the Chapter's gene-seed into potential Aspirants as well as monitoring the physical and mental well-being of their fellow warriors. Wolf Shamans also oversee the training of new generations of warriors and the eternal vigil of the Chapter's ranks for dangerous incidences of instability, either mental or physiological. **'Master Forge Wolf:' A Master of the Forge equivalent, this warrior is a master of the Chapter's technological arcana and secrets, overseeing all the Chapter's Forge Wolves and the Chapter's armoury, serving as the chief engineer and weaponsmith of the Chapter. The Master Forge Wolf has learned the innermost secrets of the arcane mechanics. Often, he is not nearly as compliant with the teachings of Mars as many Techmarines of other Chapters, adorning the Chapter's central forge and major workshops with icons of the Iron Wolf. Though he is loyal to the Quest for Knowledge, it is in name only, for he does not hesitate to bend and adapt a machine spirit to his needs instead of carefully entreating and revering it as the Cult Mechanicus prescribes. **'Forge Wolf:' This warriors are the equivalent of Techmarines of other Chapters. They are the masters of the Chapter's armouries, its war machines and the technological arcana of the Wild Wolves Chapter. Like all Sons of Russ, they mask their technological lore behind an outwardly barbaric show of tech-mysticism that would rival even the most obtuse arcane adept of Mars. These technological adherents of the Omnissian creed stand guard over certain troves of weaponry and schematic patterns gifted to them by their progenitors and uniquely developed by the Forge Wolves themselves. **'Wolf-Farseer:' A Chief Librarian equivalent, this grim warrior possesses potent psychic powers whose form is based upon the native shamanistic traditions of the Chapter's native home world. This mighty psyker-warrior has proven to be of unparalleled ability both as a warrior and psyker without peer - able to call upon the savage elements and bend them to his will - summoning ice-toothed blizzards and howling gales which can scatter and destroy those in his path. **'Wolf-Seer:' A Librarian equivalent, these psychically-gifted individuals are a part of the Chapter's psychic order that stands a breed apart from the Librarians of other Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. They treat their psyker's gifts warily as both a blessing and potential curse, reaching through to the Immaterium to call upon their power only through a deliberate skein of cognitive shielding within their own minds, to protect themselves from Maleficarum and potential corruption by the cursed Neverborn. They manipulate their powers through little-understood runic matrices and adapted Fjörgynian rituals, and provide the Chapter with prognostication and shield their fellow warriors from Empyreal threats. In battle, Wolf-Seers incorporate glowing, protective Fjörgynian runes of power that cover their amrour to help nullify the affects of enemy psychic abilities and provide the wearer with an enhanced defence against psychic attacks. Line Ranks *'Claw Leader' - A Sergeant equivalent. *'Wolf-Brother' - A full battle-brother. *'Pup' - Neophyte equivalent. *'Young Blood' - Aspirant equivalent. Specialist Formations *'Wolf Guard': The Wolf Guard are the personal honor guard of the Great Alpha,they are composed of the greatest veterans of the chapter. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Recruitment Chapter Beliefs Religion The Wild Wolves greatly revere the Emperor of Mankind, calling him the All-father. They revere Him as their genetic grandsire as He sired their Primarch, the Wolf King, and hold the Master of Mankind in high esteem. The Chapter also believe in the being known as the Wild Wolf (believed to be an incarnation of Russ) a pseudo-death deity of Fjörgynian culture that represents the God of the Hunt. It is believed that when a member of the chapter dies the Wild Wolf will guide the fallen warrior's spirit to the "Hunting Grounds" - where he can hunt for all eternity. The "Hunting Grounds" is the heaven of Fjörgynian culture, which is ruled by the All-father. The landscape of this paradise contains the best games that any hunter could ever want. This is the reason why the Chapter does not use dreadnoughts, as for them, it does not allow a fallen warrior's spirit to pass on to the afterlife and the Hunting Grounds, and thus, join the All-father for eternity. Releasing the Inner-Beast The Wild Wolves have developed a special method to make one with their inner beasts and thus releasing an unimaginable amount of savagery to their enemies, however this process is only taught to the most skilled veterans of the chapter as this process is dangerous and could lead to madness, the exact method of how they do so is unknown but hints point that it is a form of meditation that allows the warrior to stay focused and thus not lose control. Chapter Gene-Seed Combat Doctrine Deathwatch Service For a Wild Wolf to be sent to the Deathwatch is a punishment as they are separated from the Pack and thus can not take as much pleasure for Hunting with his brothers instead having to hunt with total strangers however it has been noted that some Wild Wolves separate themselves from the Pack to go to the Long Watch if it's the case the Battle-Brother is designated with the title Lone Wolf.One notable example is Bjõrn the Feral who is known within the Deathwatch for slaying countless xenos. Notable Members ▪'Grand Alpha Brynjar:'Brynjar is the current Great Alpha of the Chapter,he was a Space Wolves aspirant before being transported to Mars to become a Primaris.Brynjar is known for his hunting skills has he slain alone a Jötunn during the Season of the Wild Hunt.Brynjar is also known to be extremely feral it is even said that he howls and growl before going to battle. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *''Sköll'' and Hati: Sköll and Hati is an ancient two handed double bladed axe with it's blades representing wolves faces,it's origin is unknown but it was probably built for an ancient king long before the arrival of the chapter. It was recovered in a buried temple under the greatest mountain of Fjörgyn,The axe also seems to calm the great Vargrs almost like the wielder of this axe is one of their packs.The axe is know is possession of Great Alpha Brynjar. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The battle-plate worn by the Wild Wolves Chapter is primarily black while both shoulder pauldron insets are dark gunmetal, reminiscent of the ancient VI Legion of old. The Aquila or Imperialis worn upon the plastron (chest guard) is also dark grey in colour. Trophies Like their progenitors, the Wild Wolves also make use of unique cultural artefacts, runic script and artisan modification, granting them a barbaric and savage appearance. This is further cultivated by the wearing of furs of alpha predators of their deadly home world as well as the bones and skulls taken from noteworthy enemies, which also adorn their battle-plate, granting these ferocious Astartes a fearsome visage that terrorises their enemies psychologically. The wearing of furs and bones denotes dominance within a pack as well as displaying an individual warrior's prowess. It is not unusual for particularly older suits of armour to bear many exotic decorations, runic inscriptions and honour markings, indicating their long and glorious record of valorous deeds and service to the Chapter, denoting their veteran status. Pack Markings The Wild Wolves have also adopted their progenitor's honoured tradition of displaying their individual Pack markings emblazoned upon their right shoulder pauldron or alternatively, on their right poleyn (knee guard). Transports and vehicles also bear much of the same ritualised iconography as the warriors themselves. Individual honour markings are also often displayed on various parts of their armour, their exact meanings and significance, unknown to outsiders. Chapter Badge The symbol of the Wild Wolves is the head of the legendary Wild Wolf, the Fjörgynian god of the hunt, who stalks the land of the living for those unworthy souls deemed evil and irredeemable, devouring them in its ravaging jaws, and guiding those souls that are judged to be righteous into the afterlife. Chapter Relations Allies .]] *'Sons of Russ' - The Wild Wolves have become a part of the unofficial collective known as the Sons of Russ, alongside their fellow Space Wolves Successors - the Dusk Howlers, Crimson Prowlers, Dawn's Wolves and Bloodied Hunters. Their mission - to stand as a bulwark in an eternal vigil over the Eye of Terror and wage neverending war against the Traitor Legions and those who would make truck with the Ruinous Powers. Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Feel free to add your own Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves Successors Category:Ultima Founding